


Darling, you're just soaking in it

by birdsintokyo



Series: Your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Worship, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, M/M, Nipple Play, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson looks beautiful in these thigh high socks, and the worst thing is that he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, you're just soaking in it

**Author's Note:**

> You guys said you were ready for this so here it is.

Jackson looks beautiful in these thigh high socks, and the worst thing is that he knows it. 

The soft cotton feels smooth against Jaebum’s hand as he runs his palm up the inside of Jackson’s thigh, thick and plush when the younger straddles his lap on their bed.

“Don’t I look pretty like this, Daddy?”

Jackson has the sleeves of his pastel blue sweater pulled past his wrists in adorable paws and the hem is just a few inches from meeting the tops of his socks, leaving this small expanse of skin for Jaebum to soak up with his eyes. Jackson always did like wearing oversized things. It made him feel cute. Small.

Jaebum brings up one of his hands to cup the side of Jackson’s cheek and thumbs at a cheek bone, the younger nuzzling into the affection with a contented sigh. “Absolutely gorgeous, kitten.”

 

 

It’s a Sunday. They had spent the entire morning sleeping in, Jackson leaving lazy kisses along the stretch of Jaebum’s throat while they soaked up the sunlight bleeding through their curtains before they thought it was time to get up. Breakfast, or lunch rather, was a similar event, Jaebum spooning waffle mix into the waffle iron while Jackson was washing up the blueberries and strawberries that Jackson had absolutely begged for at the farmer’s market yesterday.

Of course Jaebum had given in. “We only need one carton, Jackson.”

“We need to get two cartons! One for Jinyoungie as well,” the younger already piling up the boxes of blueberries in his arms.

Jackson saddled up to Jaebum’s side when he finished washing the fruit, the two watching the red light on the waffle iron blink mindlessly. Jaebum opened the iron when the light finally turned green and Jackson immediately snuck his fingers in to tear at the waffle but retreating after being burned with a sharp hiss. 

“Ouch! It’s hot!” Jackson pouted, holding up his red index finger dramatically with his other hand to show Jaebum. 

“What did you expect?” Jaebum monotonously replied, sliding the waffle onto a plate before it burned, not sparing Jackson a glance.

Jackson moved his finger until it was only an inch or two away from Jaebum’s face, “Kiss it better.”

Jaebum had an inkling feeling that this had been Jackson’s plan all along, peering down at Jackson’s smug, hopeful face looking up at him. But how could he say no when Jackson’s eyes were wide and round and his lips were full and pink pouty, so of course he closed the distance between his lips and Jackson’s finger, giving it a small peck. 

Jackson’s smile was brighter than the sun.

 

 

“What about my panties, Daddy?” Jackson turns around, bending over over Jaebum’s legs so the hem of his sweater slid up his back, pooling at the dip of his arched spine to show Jaebum the silky, pink panties with lacy white trimming framing his ass. 

“Stunning,” Jaebum breaths, tracing the edge of the panties and slipping a finger under the flimsy material before letting it go so it would snap back at Jackson’s skin. “Do you want Daddy to tell you about how beautiful his baby boy is?”

“Please,” Jackson wriggles his ass in excitement, glancing back at Jaebum’s face. 

Sitting up on the pillows against the bed, Jaebum maneuvers himself so Jackson can lean back against his chest where they can both see themselves in the large expanse of the mirror opposite their bed. They make a sight, Jaebum fully clothed in his pyjama ensemble he’s yet to change out of and Jackson barely clothed. “Spread your legs for me, kitten.”

Jackson spreads his legs wide as he’s told, slouching against Jaebum’s chest slightly so Jackson could see more of Jaebum’s face. His cock forms a small bulge against the silk, tip poking out slightly from the top in a pink complimenting his panties.

“My baby has the most beautiful thighs,” Jaebum’s loops his arms past Jackson’s waist to pull at Jackson’s thighs with his large hands, spreading them wider and caressing them in slow, back and forth motions. “Daddy loves it when you wrap them around his waist when he’s fucking you on your back, pulling me in like you can’t get enough of my cock. So strong.”

Jackson whimpers when Jaebum grabs at his thighs in a firm grip, muscle tensing in Jaebum’s palm. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Jaebum trails his hands higher up his body, Jackson’s eyes following the path in the mirror as Jaebum’s palms run past Jackson’s panty clad hip bones to raise Jackson’s sweater and settle on Jackson’s waist, “My baby’s waist is so small, fits so perfectly in my hands.” 

Moving on, the sweater rides up higher as Jaebum pulls at Jackson’s sweater for Jackson to bite the material in between his teeth, exposing his tummy and chest. “Baby’s smile is so beautiful, Daddy feels his happiest when he’s able to make you smile.”

Jackson can feel his skin heating up despite wearing close to nothing, Jaebum tracing small swirling patterns against the sensitive skin at his ribs until his fingertips meet at the pebbling skin of his nipples. “One of Daddy’s favorites is your nipples.”

Jackson’s whining is muffled through the thickness of the wool and he can feel the material dampen with his spit when Jaebum pinches and twists at his nipples with his index and thumb. “Daddy loves the sounds you make when he plays with them. My sensitive kitty.” 

Jackson can’t help put puff his chest out more, silently begging for Jaebum to tug and twist at his nipples for longer. His teeth clamp down on his sweater and his entire body writhes when Jaebum lifts his right hand to lick the pad of his finger so it’s slick with his saliva before circling it around Jackson’s nipple, now shiny and red from being toyed with.

Jaebum’s hands finally leave Jackson’s chest and Jackson isn’t sure if he’s happy or mourning the loss but Jaebum’s hand stop at his belly button, hands following the lines of his abs. Jackson kicks his legs from Jaebum’s slow, feathery touches leaving goosebumps on his skin.

“Baby has such a pretty stomach as well,” Jaebum’s voice has gotten raspier throughout their play, deeper with a low timbre. “Worked so hard for these. Daddy is so proud of you.”

And finally, _finally_ , Jaebum’s hand dips under his underwear to hold his cock in a tight grip, almost too tight which makes Jackson’s breath hitch and his teeth let go of the sweater with a gasp. “You’re so hard for Daddy, wrapped up like a pretty present in these panties.”

Jaebum’s thumb starts playing with his tip and Jackson is almost embarrassed at how much precum he’s leaking at this point because he can see how wet Jaebum’s thumb is even in the reflection of the mirror. “Did you put these on hoping for something to happen?”

Jackson shakes his head but squeaks at the slap that Jaebum lands on his thigh, still laid wide open like the good boy he is. “Liar. you’re always hungry for Daddy’s cock. Can you repeat that for me, kitten?”

“I’m always hungry for Daddy’s cock,” Jackson’s voice is thin and his thighs are trembling, not from fear but from excitement because this is exactly what he wanted when he came out of the shower looking fluffy and soft in his panties.

“Good boy,” Jaebum murmurs and slides Jackson’s panties off easily, Jackson helping him by bending his legs but letting the silk hang off one of his knees for now. “Pull your legs up for me, kitty.”

When they’re laying like this, with Jackson’s head now resting at the middle of Jaebum’s torso and Jackson’s own hands pulling at his calves, they can both see his hole, Jackson unconsciously tensing so the pucker of his hole spasms in Jackson’s excitement. 

A growl rips from the depth of Jaebum’s throat at the sight, reaching a hand down to pull at one of Jackson’s plump ass cheeks and the other tugging at the younger’s rim, clean and dry from his shower. “This belongs to Daddy.”

Jackson nods frantically, wisps of his hair falling in his face at his desperation.

“Remember that only Daddy can touch you here,” Jaebum circles three of his fingers around Jackson’s hole, starting at the very edge of his puckering skin until it closes in and taps at his very entrance pulsing against Jaebum’s fingers. “Not even you baby, this special place is only for Daddy to touch. Do you promise Daddy?”

“I-I-I promise!” Jackson is so sensitive and built up he can’t help but wail his response. His thighs are sore from being held up and his hands have made his calves a little red from the tight clutch of his own hands. 

“You’re such a good boy for Daddy,” Jaebum’s hands abandon Jackson’s ass and instead pull at Jackson’s throat to tug him up for a wet, messy kiss that Jackson immediately loses himself in, letting go of his legs to push himself up on the bed to get closer to Jaebum’s mouth. “Daddy is so lucky to have a good boy like Jackson. Do you want to sit on Daddy’s face, kitty?”

“Please!” There’s a little bit of drool slicking Jackson’s chin but it makes Jackson all the more cuter. “Oh, yes _please_ , Daddy.”

Jaebum arranges the pillows so he can lie down against the bed and Jackson hovers with his legs spread on either side of Jaebum’s face with his hands holding onto the headboard of their mattress. Jackson looks down and sees his cock hanging red and heaving between his legs in front of Jaebum’s face, eager for Jaebum to put his mouth on him.

“Remember to keep these spread, honey.” Jaebum kisses at the inside of his thighs, just atop of the thigh high socks before pulling Jackson down so he can lick a wet stripe at Jackson’s entrance with his wide tongue.

Jackson is in absolute heaven, with Jaebum laving his warm tongue around his rim in slow, teasing strokes. He’s trying to remember how to breath in between his high pitched, desperate keening and his forehead thumps against the wall as he loses himself with every flick of Jaebum’s tongue. 

Jaebum pushes at Jackson’s thighs for a moment and the younger lifts his thighs off obediently, watching as Jaebum catches his breath in sharp intakes, Jaebum’s mouth and nose shiny from his own spit. “Hold your cock for me, baby. Daddy can’t breath otherwise.”

“You can play with it if you want,” Jaebum tells Jackson as the younger lets go of the headboard to hold his balls in the cradle of his palms. 

Jackson pants, grinding his ass back on Jaebum’s face when the older dips his face back down, cupping one of Jackson’s ass cheeks in a hand and squeezing it in response when Jackson sighs, “Thank you, Daddy.”

Jackson works himself into a slow, steady pace with his cock in time with Jaebum’s licks, thumbing at the crown of his cock like Jaebum usually would and playing with his balls with his free hand.

Jackson hears rustling, assuming that Jaebum’s snuck a hand under his pants to tug at his own cock and the imagery running through Jackson’s head makes Jackson grind his entrance against Jaebum’s face erratically with Jaebum guiding his movements with the hand still on his ass so he can reach deeper into Jackson with his tongue.

“Gonna come, Daddy” Jackson whines, tugging at his cock furiously as he feels the arousal pulling at the pit of his stomach.

“Come on Daddy’s face, sweetie,” Jaebum rasps, pushing Jackson further back until Jackson is sitting on his chest and his red cock is directly in front of him, wrapping his hand around Jackson’s to tighten the younger’s grip on his cock and speed up; Jaebum’s hand around his own cock matching the same pace he’s set. 

Jackson comes, splattering white mostly across Jaebum’s chin and cheeks, a bit of it reaching his forehead and the last of his release dribbling down their hands. Jaebum groans are a deep vibrato when he comes not long after, leaking onto his stomach and staining his pyjama pants as he works himself through the aftershocks.

The both of them are panting, sucking in harsh, deep breathes as the high wears off. Jaebum opens his eyes, having closed them during Jackson’s release and peers up at his kitten's blissed out face, completely flushed, still wearing that darn baby blue sweater of his. Jaebum raises the hand coated with Jackson’s come to his lips to lick off the outside of his fingers, looking Jackson straight in the eye as he does so. 

Jackson moans at the sight and scoots his body down so he can lean in and lick Jaebum’s face clean of his own come and Jaebum’s saliva that’s still clinging to is skin from eating Jackson out, Jackson sticking out his tongue to show Jaebum the collection of milky white in his mouth before closing his mouth in an exaggerated swallow. 

“You’re a menace, you are,” Jaebum chuckles, throwing his head back against the bed and closing his eyes from exhaustion.

“Mmm, but you love it.” Jackson hums cheekily, still perched atop of Jaebum’s chest and making no move whatsoever to get off.

“It’s true,” Jaebum sighs in mock resignation, opening his eyes again to look directly into Jackson’s eyes. “I love all of you.”

Jackson’s eyes immediately crinkle up as he lets out a sharp peal of laughter, one Jaebum has come to love after spending so many years together, followed by a squeal as he wriggles on Jaebum’s chest. 

They spend a few minutes in silence, just looking at each other in quiet, unadulterated bliss before Jaebum wrinkles his nose as he slides his hands out of his pants.

“Look like it’s bath time” Jackson giggles and jumps off Jaebum’s chest to race into their ensuite and turn on the faucet to run the bath.

Jaebum hollers after him, stripping his shirt and pants as he follows. “Don’t add too many bubbles this time!”

“No promises!”

**Author's Note:**

> (◡‿◡✿) Soft Daddy Dom Jaebum  
> Tell me how you liked it!  
> Follow me on my [Tumblr](http://defwang.tumblr.com/) or my useless [Twitter](https://twitter.com/captuanmark)! :)


End file.
